when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Enzo Scaritoni
"Ettore Castello, the Yuri of the Yucatán. Since things got out of hand, and when Yuri died, he could avenge him after Ruby Rose done such a brutal kill in Okane Island. Now I bet it could be his turn to be killed by Ruby Rose." --Su Ji-Hoon, Castello Lorenzo Salvatore "Enzo" Scaritoni (changed his identity as Ettore Fausto Castello) is an antagonist of The Luxurious Loud House. In that fanmade spinoff, he is a Hazeltucky Mafia Don. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the Supreme Leader of the Castello Rebellion, planning to overthrow Richard Loud III, and willing to avenge Yuri Popov after his death using all of Yuri's Army arsenal. Biography Lorenzo was born in Hazeltucky, Michigan, USA. His father, Salvatore Castello (1914-1986), was the Hazeltucky Mafia boss. In 1964, Enzo joined the Castello crime family. He made his bones in 1965 and became a made man. He later became a capo in 1966 and underboss in 1968. When his father retired in 1973, Enzo took over as don. He was responsible for various murders. He conspired to kill both Sam Giancana and Jimmy Hoffa in 1975. He ordered the death of Royal Woods Archbishop Enzo Gabrielli by having him shot in the Vatican. He murdered Lynn Loud Sr.'s grandfather in 1980, and attempted a murder on future U.S. Senator Lucas Loud in 1998. The Loud Family Castello and the Louds have a history. He was friends with Loud Industries CEO Richard Loud Jr. and Henry D. Loud III, the owner of Loud Financial (in this story, he is the Minister of Finance of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship). He was also friends with LR Loud. However, in 1998, the Louis betrayed the mob: Richard and LR testified against 40 (forty) of Ettore's henchmen, and Henry testified against members of the Gambino crime family. This made Castello very angry and he placed a contract on not only Richard Jr., L. R., Lucas, and Henry, he also placed contracts on various members of the Loud family. Ties with the 'Ndrangheta Scaritoni made millions of US dollars by allying himself and his family with the 'Ndrangheta, a criminal organization based in Calabria, Italy. He had close ties with infamous 'Ndrangheta boss Giuliano Gasparro, and together, they both did business in drug trafficking and extortion. Marriage and Children In 1975, he married Elena Vaccara, a cousin of Paolo and Santino Vaccara. They have five (5) children: *James Ettore "Jimmy" Scaritoni *Eugenia Castello Molinari *Paul Vaccara Scaritoni *Alfredo "Fredo" Scaritoni *Vincent Scaritoni Grandchildren Jimmy Scaritoni *James Ettore "Jimmy" Scaritoni Jr. *Henry Scaritoni Eugenia Scaritoni *Charles Molinari Paul Scaritoni *Paul Scaritoni Jr. *Nicholas "Nicky" Scaritoni *Thomas "Tommy" Scaritoni Alfredo Scaritoni *Francesco Scaritoni Vincent Scaritoni *Roberta Scaritoni *Diana Scaritoni Net Worth His net worth was US$1.9 billion, and he currently has that same amount. Personality Ettore is loving towards his family, especially his wife. However, he is very evil and ruthless towards his enemies and willing to murder anyone who gets in his way or messes with his family. He is shown to be very intelligent and able to plan things behind the scenes. Appearances Ettore Castello is an elderly Italian-American male with white hair combed backwards and, like his voice actor, Robert De Niro, has a mole on his right cheek near his right eye. His hairstyle resembles the hairstyle of both Jimmy Conway from Goodfellas and Ace Rothstein from Casino. When he was younger, he had brown hair like the younger version of his voice actor, Robert De Niro. He wears a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie and wears black shoes and carries a black walking cane with a gold handle. In his original design, His hairstyle resembles the hairstyle of Osvaldo Altobello from The Godfather Part III. Trivia *Enzo "Ettore Castello" Scaritoni is based on Emilio Barzini, Licio Lucchesi, and Osvaldo Altobello from The Godfather franchise. All those characters are Paramount villains. **Castello is also based on Al Capone, a real life mobster who happens to be another Paramount villain. **He is also based on real life mobster Salvatore Riina, as they are both ruthless and killed many people. They also kept a low profile. Category:Animated Characters Category:Castello Rebellion Members Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Deceased Category:Deceased by Execution Category:Elderly People Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Global Liberation Union Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Roman Catholics Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:White-Haired